He'll Never Know
by PigeonWings
Summary: It's their final night together, and Brock and Misty reflect on their seemingly unreturned love for one another. A series of vignettes from Misty, Brock, and Ash's POV, plus an ending. (Complete!)
1. Part One- "Misty's Song"

**He'll Never Know**  


  


**_Part One: Misty's Song  
_**  


***  
  
**Warning:** This fanfic features a Brock/Misty pairing. In other words, Brock and Misty have feelings for each other, not Ash and Misty. They are just friends in this fic. If you are an AAMRN fan and can not stand the thought of this pairing, I highly recommend that you don't read this. If you flame me in the comments for that reason, I will ignore you. (But I do encourage feedback for any other reason!) Gracias!  
  
**Summary:** It's their final night together, and Brock and Misty reflect on their seemingly unreturned love for one another. A series of three vignettes from Misty, Brock, and Ash's POV. A bit sad and angsty.  
  
***  
  
I sit by the campfire, all alone.  
  
It's not too late at night, maybe ten o'clock or so. But Ash conked out hours ago from the excitement of the day, and Brock finally drifted off to sleep. Even Togepi does not stir. I should be asleep, too. It was a tiring day.  
  
Yes, Ash has become a Pokemon Master. Finally. For five years, I followed him on his journeys, watching him fight league entry battles year after year. He lost every time. But this year, it was different. The effort he put into this tournament was far more than the last, and I don't think I ever saw him fight so well or with such determination. When he fought against Gary for entry into the Pokemon League, he defeated him swiftly and easily. It couldn't have been a better ending. Now, at the age of 15, Ash is one of the youngest members of the Pokemon League. I'm proud of him.  
  
But, oh God, I'm not happy for myself.  
  
At first, I began the journey with Ash for a rather silly reason: to get my destroyed bicycle back. But as I continued on, our trip became something more. From it, I have grown as a person. The people I've met, the places I've seen, and the lessons I've learned have all contributed to the changes in me. And, most importantly, I've known the most important emotion of all.  
  
Yes, I fell in love.  
  
My attention turns away from the fire to Brock's sleeping figure. It was three years ago that I fell for good old Brock. He was handsome, charming, and a comforting figure during emotionally turbulant times. My feelings started our as a schoolgirl crush, but they evolved into something more: true love.  
  
But Brock never has paid attention to me. As long as I've known him, he has flirted senselessly with almost every single girl we've seen on our journey. Except me. The one girl that has permanently stayed by his side is the only girl he's missed. How could this be?  
  
Sometimes when he's flirting, I've wanted to run to him and yell, "Dammit, Brock! What about_ me_?"  
  
No, he still sees me as the scrawny twelve year old kid who can't shut her mouth. I'm seventeen now, beautiful, and fun to be around. He's missed my transition to womanhood, blinded from his constant oogling at each Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. But unlike those women, I have _personality.  
  
_When I visit towns and I talk with girls, they smile at Ash and me knowingly. It's like they think, from their "special romance deduction powers," that we are an item. God, this makes me feel so uncomfortable. Ash has become one of my closest friends, but I would never want to date him. We just don't have any romantic feelings for each other. Nobody even suspects my feelings for Brock.It's always Ash, only Ash...  
  
The last three years, I've taken my time, and I haven't Brock a thing about my feelings. The fear of rejection has been too high. But now, my time is nearly up. After the celebration party for Ash's entrance into the league, we're all heading our separate ways. I'll go back to my gym in Cerulean City. And Brock will go to his. Maybe we will visit occasionally, but nothing will be the same as it is now.  
  
It makes me want to cry. Shit, why didn't I tell him sooner?  
  
One more time, I look at his perfect face. I awkwardly hug his sleeping body, lightly, so as not to wake him up. The may have been my last chance to hold him, to love him, before he leaves.  
  
Sleep comes upon my weary body. I must give in to my aching legs' wish for slumber and shorten my fleeting time with Brock even more. I climb into my sleeping bag, putting it especially close to Brock, so close to him I can feel his warm body through the cloth. Tonight, I must have happy dreams of us together, dreams of what might have been. When, he is finally gone, I will mourn my unrequited love again.  
  
He may never know what I think of him.  
  
---  
  
Part Two (Brock's Perspective) and Part Three (Ash's Perspective) will be up as soon as I write them. If I've posted them, please proceed if you like the story!  



	2. Part Two- "Brock's Soul"

**He'll Never Know**  


  


**_Part Two: Brock's Soul_**  


  
**Notes:** I've decided to change the fic a little bit. In addition to the three vignettes, I'm going to write an ending, in third person. Why? Basically, I realized that I didn't want to keep everyone, including myself, hanging. And if you personally don't want to see closer, you can just not read the ending. Everyone wins! Yes!  
  
**Summary:** This part is basically Brock bantering on about his unrequited love for Misty. It is written very similarly to her part, but his thoughts are different (obviously).  
  
***  
  
As I wake up, I see that something is not right.  
  
It is dark. Too dark, and too quiet. With the restless sleep I've had tonight, I expected it would be daylight by now. But no, the campfire's blaze is the only thing that shines brightly in this deserted clearing. I sigh in frustration, wondering if I can fall asleep again. For the source of my restlessness is too deep to just wipe away.  
  
Partially, I admit that the excitement of Ash's triumph has kept me awake. And the irony of it all. Defeating his longtime rival just may have been the way that Ash wanted to win the most. But I saw a look of wistfulness in his eyes, as Gary stomped out of the ring in frustration. Maybe Ash feels badly about their rivalry. I have pondered this thought a little bit tonight.  
  
But mostly, I think about her.  
  
Misty. Kasumi. Water Goddess. Whatever you wantto call the red haired girl, she is beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. And, best of all, she's no helpless little girl, not at all the type who would risk everything for a man. She's an amazing girl and a strong one. I think that's what made me feel a connection to her the day we met. She had the strength, the mental toughness, the self confidence that I'd always lacked. As Misty grew up, I realized it was not just a simple connection I felt. My heart started to beat every time I saw her, every time she drew near. It was love.  
  
In another life, another dimension, perhaps I could have told her my feelings, and we would have lived happily ever after, married, with children. When I imagine that alternate universe, it almost makes me laugh in its unlikeliness. I'm not completely dense.  
  
It's obvious that Ash and Misty are meant to be.  
  
The way the two of them act together, talk together, and speak together, I realize that they must be in love. Sometimes, I even feel like the odd man out in our trio. The two of them have an understanding of each other, a special bond that I will never have with them.  
  
Everyone talks about how cute Ash and Misty are, how they will make the perfect couple someday. How they are supposedly "meant to be." Each time I hear it, it depresses me even more. But I can still see that this is the truth.  
  
To hide my true feelings, I changed myself into the classic ladies' man. If I didn't flirt with a girl we passed, it was an unusual event. I've flirted with everyone, the Nurse Joys, Officer Jennies, young girls, teenagers, and even older women. Hell, I even accidentally flirted with a _guy_ once, mistakenly thinking he was a girl. I was that non-selective. Somehow, I've tried to convince myself that one of these hundreds of girls would be right for me, would divert my attention from Misty. But none of them have ever stood up to the test.  
  
After all that flirting, Misty probably thinks I'm a world class asshole. Brock, the idiot. That's what she believes. I'd bet on it.  
  
The funny thing is, I really should be happy about leaving. I could go home, see my beloved father and siblings again, and maintain the honor of my gym. Or, I could set out on a quest to become a great breeder. But which would I do, anyway? I am drawn to both pursuits and completely uncertain which one I should choose. I'm nineteen years old, and still clueless about my future post-Ash. Besides, I don't want to do anything without Misty by my side.  
  
I sigh in sadness as I make my way back to my sleeping bag, seeing no more reason to ponder my lost love. The love who will never know she was. I feel as if I have bared my soul to this cold, silent night. As I crawl into my sleeping bag, I notice that Misty has put her bag right next to mine. I smile, imagining for an instant that she loves me, wants to be near me. But my brain tells me she is only huddling for body heat.  
  
Carefully, I put my arm around hers, clutching her tightly, not wanting to let her go. The warmth of her body warms my body and my heart. "I'll always love you, Misty," I whisper to the air. I hear a sound. Could that be Misty, waking up to talk to me?  
  
No. It's only Ash snoring.  
  
Still clutching her, I close my eyes, hoping I have helped make some of the pain go away. But I know the dreams will come back, the dreams where she runs off without me. Now that our group is splitting up, those dreams may become reality.  
  
She may never know what I think of her.  
  
***  
  
Getting a little tired of this similar format for both vignettes? Don't worry, Part Three will be less angsty and a little different! (After all, Ash isn't exactly pining for someone in this fic, so he can't be_ that_ sad)  
  
Now, what are you waiting for, on to Part Three! ;)  



	3. Part Three- "Ash's Choice"

**He'll Never Know**  


  


**_Part Three- Ash's Choice_**  


  
**Notes:** Here's part three! This part is narrated by Ash, and it is quite different from the first two. It is happier, moves more quickly, and contains some dialogue. To be honest with you, though, this was rougher to write than the first two, and I'm not nearly as pleased with it. But, hopefully, you'll like it! Also, one other note: I have chosen to portray Pikachu as female in this piece. It just worked better for this scene. Don't be shocked.  
  
**Summary:** Hmm, this one is hard not to give away in a summary. Basically, it features Ash, who must make a choice that could change what happens with Brock and Misty...  
  
***  
  
As the dawn breaks, I wake up.  
  
The first thoughts that rush to me are ones of excitement. I did it! I really did it! Now, I am truly a Pokemon Master! Although I am not completely awake, a huge grin appears on my face. I instinctively grab my hat, put it on my head, and flash a victory sign. All the while, I'm still lying in my sleeping bag. I must look dorky, but I don't care.  
  
I feel a small presence on me as I continue flashing my victory sign. I look up and see my cute little Pikachu, who so bravely stood by my side all these years. "Pika, pika!" she calls, flashing her tiny paws in a similar shape.  
  
Laughing, I get out of my sleeping bag and take her into my arms. I take her paws into my hands, and I share a dance with her. "We did it! We did it!" I exclaim loudly, tossing her into the air and catching her.  
  
"Pika," she says quietly, putting a finger to her mouth and pointing towards two silent forms. I look over and see Brock and Misty, still sound asleep. Actually, I was up rather early, probably because I had fallen asleep at some ridiculously early hour the previous night.  
  
Nodding to my Pikachu, I say, "You're right Pikachu, we should probably be a little bit more quiet. "Would you like to go to the lake?" I ask her, pointing to a lake just a short distance away.  
  
But Pikachu is frantically trying to get my attention. She runs over to Brock and Misty, standing over Brock's arm. Then, I notice it. Brock has his arm around..._Misty_?  
  
_Holy shit!_ Are the only two words that come to my mind. "Wow," I gasp. "Do you really think that he...likes her?"  
  
She nodded her head vigorously, replying, "Pika!"  
  
My body stops in pure shock. I could not believe it, he really did like her! My mind immediately flashed back to a conversation I'd had with Misty a few weeks ago. We sat under the stars together, and she revealed her feelings to me. Her long lasting love, her unrequited love, for Brock. I sat there, not knowing what to say, not sure what comfort to offer. It made me a bit frightened to see the normally confident Misty so upset. I assumed, just like her, that Brock had no feelings for her. But now...  
  
I should have known that Brock liked her. The fact that she's the only girl he's never flirted with should have been an important clue. Besides, Misty is just plain irresistable. Even I had a crush on her many years ago, when we were just starting out. Now, though, I only feel friendship. She's like my older sister. Still, I'm not able to set out attempting to hook them up.  
  
All this love matchmaker crap is hard for me to swallow. After all, I'm really just a kid compared to he two of them. "Pikachu, let's go talk by the water," I say quietly. She follows me without a word.  
  
When we reach the lake, I sit down and look at my Pikachu. "Did you know that Brock liked Misty all along?" I ask casually.  
  
"Chu," she says, nodding her head. I sigh a little, sad for the millionth time that my little girl can only speak in Pokemon language.  
  
"Well, gee, I don't know what to do," I mutter, grimacing in frustration. "I'm Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Master, not the matchmaker. I'm sure if they really like each other, they'll both get together on their own."  
  
Suddenly, Pikachu crosses her tiny arms and shockes me, hard. She then launches into a long string of "Pikas" and "Chus." While I can't understand each individual word, I know what Pikachu was telling me. She was telling me to stop being so optimistic, so idealistic. Love sometimes needs a little help. And if I wasn't willing to do the simple thing and help out, I wasn't worthy of the title "Pokemon Master."  
  
And I know in my heart that Pikachu is right. My optimism is normally a good trait, but for this I needed to realize the reality of the situation. I realize from hearing her that I still have a lot to learn in life.  
  
"You're right," I say to her, patting her on the head. "After all, they've done so much to help me get to where I am now. I ought to do something for them. I can't let them down."  
  
A small presence jumps into my arms. Pikachu smiles at me. "Peeeeeeka!" It's odd how I indirectly learned yet another lesson from my friends. It makes me realize how I will miss them both, when we part ways tonight. A regretful sigh comes out of my lips. But I know our paths together are done; I must stay in Indigo Valley and defend my title, Brock will become a breeder, and Misty will continue the gym with her sisters or perhaps start her own gym.  
  
Carefully, I stand up. "Let's go back, Pikachu," I tell her. "It looks like I have something important to do." She agrees, and we wordlessly walk back.  
  
After we reach our camp, I take out a pen and paper from my knapsack, to write a letter to my still sleeping friend, Misty. I've never really had a way with words, but this time is different. My feelings pour out, as I tell my best friend perhaps the only thing she wants to hear right now. I smile as I tuck the letter into her sleeping bag, and I turn back to my Pikachu.  
  
"Want to go visit the Pokemon Center, and invite some people to the party tonight?" I asked her, the youthful excitement returning to my voice. "We can call my mom, too."  
  
She responds by bounding down the path to the Pokemon Center. "Hey, wait up!" I call to her, as I run to catch up. On our way their, I begin thinking of my victory again, and thoughts of Misty and Brock almost entirely leave my head.  
  
But not quite.  
  
For a moment, I think of how happy they will be, finally together, in each others' arms. Then I realize how happy I am, just having done a good deed. I know that I made the right choice by telling Misty.  
  
Then, it slips my mind entirely. Now that that task is done, I have a more important one to begin. If I can play Cupid, I can make up with my childhood rival, too. Gary is the first person I'm calling when we reach the Pokemon Center.  
  
Call me the eternal optimist, but I think we could be friends again.  
  
***  
  
Coming up, the grand finale!


	4. Part Four- "Realization and Reconciliati...

**He'll Never Know**  


  


**_Part Four- "Realization and Reconciliation"  
_**  


  
**Notes: ** Well, here it is, the final part of my series. This part, unlike the rest, is written in third person and regular story form, instead of vignettes. It's also longer than the other three parts combined, believe it or not. This part offers completion not only to the main Brock/Misty story arc, but the subplots of Ash and Gary, and Ash becoming a Pokemon Master. I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story, especially those of you who have taken the time to review. I love you all!  
  
**Summary:** This part details the final day Ash, Misty, and Brock spend together. Within this summary, all questions raised in the three vignettes will be resolved in some way. That's all I will say, not wanting to spoil it, of course! :)  
  
***  
  
After falling asleep again, Brock suffered through many difficult dreams, dreams he wished he had not had. But finally, as the sun rose to the top of the sky, Brock woke up. Noticing immediately that he still has his arm around Misty, he quickly removed it from her and crawled out of his sleeping bag.  
  
_Thank God I woke up before her,_ he thought as he walked over to the campfire, staring at her sleeping figure. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. _She must have had a peaceful night_, he thought, causing a small smile to creep to his face. Probably thinking about Ash...  
  
"No, Brock," muttered to himself. "Don't think of that. Please, try to make the most of your final day with Misty." Then, he took Vulpix out of its Pokeball. "Vulpix, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked him.  
  
"Vulpix!" he cried, nodding its head. he looked eager to go and fully rested from the previous nights' sleep.  
  
"All right," he said, forcing a laugh as Vulpix pranced around him. "Let's go." _It's good that I'm taking this walk, to take my mind off everything._  
  
But during his walk, he found himself thinking only of Misty.  
  
***  
  
A short while after Brock left, Misty awoke to the sounds of her Togepi talking loudly to her other Pokemon. "Geez Togepi, did you really have to be so loud?" she grumbled. Although Misty was fully rested physically, she felt emotionally tired.  
  
"Togepi," it apologized, but there was nothing that could be done. Misty was fully awake by that time.  
  
By inspecting the camp, she noted that both Brock and Ash were gone. "Hmph," she grumbled. "They're probably off on a walk together. And Brock's probably checking out all the girls," she added bitterly.  
  
Although the comment wasn't intended for Togepi, it sadly nodded its head, knowing Misty's true feelings for Brock. As it looked at the sad girl, Togepi saw a little piece of paper sticking out of Misty's breast pocket.  
  
"Toga Togepi!" it called out excitedly as it pointed to the note, wondering what the note was about.  
  
"What is it?" Misty asked as she looked down. "Did I spill ketchup on my clothes?" Then, she too saw the paper sticking out from her pocket.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "A _*note!*_ I wonder who could have written it." As Misty read the note, she gasped in shock at what she was reading. The note said:  
  
_Dear Misty,  
  
First off, I just wanted to let you know that Pikachu and I are taking an early morning walk to the Pokemon Center. If you and Brock wake up and find me gone, that's where I am.  
  
But, the main reason I'm writing you this note is because I have something important to tell you. Very important. When we woke up, Pikachu and I noticed that Brock has his arm around you. Immediately, of course, I thought that meant that he had feelings for you that neither of us know of. But my suspicions were confirmed when Pikachu told me she had known all along that Brock liked you. Misty, now that we have figured this out, you have the chance to tell him how you've felt all these years.  
  
After all you and Brock have done for me, I felt it was the least I could do to tell you this.  
  
Your Friend,  
Ash  
_  
Misty's first reaction was to suspect that Ash was playing some sort of practical joke that the sometimes insensitive boy found amusing. But the note had seemed so honest, so _real_. It couldn't have been a prank, could it? Just then, she heard the familiar "Pika, Pika!" and realized Ash had come back while she was contemplating the situation.  
  
"Ash!" She yelled, running up to him and putting her arms around him, not even noticing that sad look on his face. "I just read your note! Do you really mean it?"  
  
Ash brightened his face from a previously sullen experssion, attempting to look happy. "Yes, Misty. Everything in that note is true."  
  
"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu affirmed.  
  
Misty laughed. "Well, I know if your Pikachu says so, it must be right."  
  
"You're going to tell him how you feel, right?" he asked Misty. "I didn't play this matchmaking game for nothing, you know."  
  
"Of course!" She said happily. "I think the party being held for you tonight is the perfect place."  
  
"I'm very happy for you," Ash said, smiling, with a wistful look in his eyes. It was then Misty finally noticed that Ash looked unhappy.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
He sighed quietly. "Well, when I went to the Pokemon center, the first thing I did was try to call Gary, to make up with him, to become friends again."  
  
"All right, what did that bastard do _this_ time?" Misty interrupted impulsively.  
  
"The short version is that he told me off," Ash muttered, trying to keep himself under control. "I won't even go into all the expletives he used to describe me."  
  
Misty looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry," she said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Again, I was too optimistic. I was sure he would be willing to make up with me. It just frustrates me so much!"  
  
"Ash, if he's that cruel, he doesn't deserve a friend as nice as you," Misty said with conviction.  
  
"You're right!" he said, his spirits rising. "I'm too good for him!"  
  
"Now, don't let your confidence get too high," Misty teased, giving him a good natured punch on the shoulder.  
  
"So, when Brock gets back, do you want to have some fun, since it's our last day together?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
"I'd love to!" Misty said happily. But on the inside, all she could look forward to was that night, where she could finally tell Brock how she felt.  
  
***  
  
The day passed by, very happily and pleasantly. For once, there was no pressure on the group; no Team Rocket, no training for the Pokemon League, and no Gary. In fact, it was perhaps the most peaceful day the trio had ever had. For much of the afternoon, they talked, reminiscing over their long journey and discussing their favorite memories. Even the Pokemon joined in on their discussions.  
  
Still, Brock couldn't understand how Ash and Misty were so happy. It was, after all, the last day they would see each other for quite a long time. Had the two of them worked something out while he was gone that morning?  
  
He immediately pushed that thought away. No, they were just more confident and optimistic than he was. He never would have been able to keep a happy face on after a horrible confrontation with a rival, like Ash was currently doing.   
  
Brock made a decision just then. No matter how much it scared him, he would tell Misty how he felt at the party that night. He had to be brave and idealistic, just as his friends were doing.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about Ash and Misty.  
  
***  
  
Ash Ketchum paced nervously around the campsite. "Shouldn't we be leaving?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm ready!" Misty yelled as she ran out of the wooded area she was getting changed in.  
  
"You look nice," He said to her.   
  
"Thanks," she said, grinning. Misty did, in fact, look beautiful. For once, she let her hair down, literally. Her hair, combined with a gorgeous dress and makeup, made her look entirely different from the normally tomboyish girl she was. _ There's no way Brock will be able to resist her when she's looking like that,_ he thought.  
  
Brock appeared a moment later wearing a tuxedo, as Ash was. As soon as he emerged, Ash and Misty started to walk towards the party. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled as he ran towards them, gasping for breath.  
  
For a little while, the three made small talk, as they had all day. Ash was having a hard time getting into it, though, as he was nervous for both himself and Misty that night . But he did his best to control his anxiety and keep a game face.  
  
As they drew close to the stadium, where the ceremony was to be held, Misty noticed a few familiar faces. "Look, it's Tracey!" she gasped, seeing the boy's familiar face. "I'm going to go say hi to him! Anyone want to come?"  
  
Brock and Ash shook their heads almost simultaneously. "I'll talk to him afterwards," Ash told Misty as she rushed off to greet her old friend, leaving Ash and Brock alone.  
  
"Is it just me, or has the tension on this walk been chowder thick?" asked Brock.  
  
Ash looked at him, surprised. "Gosh, you're observant."  
  
"Gary bothering you, still?" Brock said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, mostly. I know he isn't worth my time, but I still wish..." Ash trailed off.  
  
"I understand," Brock answered. "Say, can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Uh, all right," Ash answered. "What is it?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Shuddering, Ash replied, "No, unfortunately not. I never thought as much about girls as you did, but sometimes I wish that the perfect would appear in front of me. Don't you?"  
  
Brock nodded. "Yes, I do. Who knows Ash, maybe we'll both find _her_ tonight." Ash noticed something different in Brock's face, perhaps a feeling of happiness? Relief? Excitement? He wondered what he had said and why that made Brock so happy.  
  
But he didn't have time to ponder it, as they had reached the stadium. Misty joined the two for a moment, until Ash parted ways with both of them, since he sat in the front row, at the place of honor. Brock and Misty sat together a few rows back. Ash took the time to say brief hellos to his mother, Professor Oak, and Tracey before he sat down. A few minutes later, the lights dimmed, and the Pokemon League leader stepped up to the platform. Ash tingled in anticipation, now was the time!  
  
"We gather here today, friends, as a time of happiness," the speaker began. "This is the yearly ceremony where we induct a new person into Pokemon League. This year will be no different."  
  
And this year, we have a special case," he continued. "Ash Ketchum successfully proved himself to be the top Pokemon Trainer by winning the grueling league trials. Not only that, but he is one of the youngest ever to do so. The fact that he has accomplished this feat at the age of fifteen makes it all the more remarkable."  
  
"Ash," he said in a more friendly tone, "I've watched you attempt to win these battles year after year, since you were a youth of ten. I must admit, I started to wonder why you continued to try, year after year, when most stopped after two or three tries. I thought you were crazy. But Ash, your persistence and determination has done you well. You never allowed yourself to believe for a second that you would fail. For that, I commend you."  
  
"Ash Ketchum, I am proud to accept you as a member of the Pokemon League," he concluded, and the roar began. Ash nervously walked down to the stage to accept the medal the man held in his outstretched arm. He took it, and the cheers grew louder.  
  
"Thank you," he said simply to the crowd. "This means a lot to me." With those words, he headed back to his seat.  
  
For quite a while, people filed up to the microphone to make speeches about Ash. Brock, Misty, and Tracey each talked about how much they valued his friendship. His mother and Professor Oak fondly talked about how much he had grown up. People Ash had only met for a short time, in the middle of his journey, talked about how he had made a difference in their lives. Even Team Rocket talked fondly of the "little twerp's Pikachu." Finally, the speeches finished.  
  
"Now that we are done with all the talk, you a free to soci-" the speaker was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Wait!" called a boy from the back of the room. "I just got here! Let me talk!"  
  
Ash gasped when he saw who it was "Gary?" he whispered in shock, as Gary ran down to the front of the stage and began to speak.  
  
"Ash, I just wanted to come here to apologize about how I treated you this morning," Gary said, the typical arrogance in his voice gone for once. "After the way I talked to you, I did some thinking, and I remembered the friendship we had when we were younger. You know what, Ash? You _are_ a Pokemon Master. What can I say? Now that we will no longer be rivals, maybe we can be friends."  
  
Gaping, Ash ran down the stairs, to Gary. Maybe it hadn't been the most eloquent speech, but he knew what Gary had just done must have been hard. He shook Gary's hand. "Friends again?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
As the audience began cheering yet again, Ash yelled into the microphone, "He will be the _Pokemon Master_ next year!" Ash just stood there, grinning happily at Gary. The only thing he wanted anymore had finally come true. He felt complete.  
  
Now, he could only hope that Brock and Misty could find the same happiness.  
  
***  
  
A short while later, Brock stood in front of the punch bowl. The reunion Ash and Gary had experienced had been truly amazing. But, although he was happy for his friend, Brock wished that some of that happiness could be transferred to him.  
  
From his conversation with Ash earlier that evening, Brock realized that Ash did not, in fact, have any feelings for Misty, or any girl for that matter. However, even though he told himself he would tell Misty how he felt, he hadn't been able to. And time was running out.  
  
So, here he was, sitting by the punchbowl, not being asked to dance by anyone. Not Misty, not anyone else. It was Ash who was Mr. Popularity with the girls tonight. Sometimes, Brock couldn't help but wish he were Ash, with all the luck the kid seemed to have. He didn't even notice when Misty approached him, until she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Misty?" He said, jumping.  
  
"Hey Brock, you've been moping all night," she said in a worried tone. "Is there anything wrong that I can help with?"  
  
Without thinking, Brock blurted out, "Th-there's this girl..." before abruptly cutting himself off. But it was too late.  
  
"A girl!" Misty said. "Well, with you I should have known it would be woman troubles! Well, as a female myself, maybe I could give you some advice."  
  
"Uh, well..." Brock trailed off. "Well, I really like this girl at the party, but I don't know how to tell her."  
  
Misty looked at him thoughtfully. "Brock, if you really like a girl, I think you need to be honest with her. Simple, yet honest. Don't do your goofy act that you do for girls so often. Just be honest."  
  
Brock smiled fondly at the girl. "Gee, thanks Misty," he said. But, as quickly as she came, she left him, running out to the dance floor.  
  
Suddenly, he realized the value of her advice. All those elaborate plans he had been concocting all day to confess his love for her tonight, they were worthless. He just had to tell her how her felt. He felt so silly, to have not realized this himself.  
  
"Misty!" He yelled desperately into the crowd. But the music was so loud, she couldn't hear him. Brock ran after her, struggling through the dancers, until he caught up to her near the center of the floor. "Misty!" he gasped, "Thank God I caught up to you?"  
  
"Why?" she asked him.  
  
It was now or never. He bravely threw his arms around her, in happiness and partially just relief. "Misty, don't ever leave me again!"  
  
***  
  
Misty looked at Brock, so desperately clinging to her, and smiled. "Finally," she whispered to him, returning the hug.  
  
"What do you mean, finally?" he asked, somewhat surprised that she didn't run away screaming when he hugged her.  
  
"It's been three years I've loved you," she told him happily, "It wasn't until today that I realized that you might love me, too."  
  
"I always thought I didn't stand a chance, either," Brock admitted. "I was sure you and Ash were an item.  
  
Misty giggled at that one. "Why does everyone think that?" she asked in good humor. "I never understood it!"  
  
"I don't know," Brock laughed, and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, I think we may need to move out of the way," Misty said. "Looks like we're attracting a scene," she added at she gestured toward the groups of people staring.  
  
"All right, guys!" Ash yelled to them, followed by several people hooting in approval.  
  
"Oh, what the hell," she muttered, passionately returning the kiss to the crowd's cheers, while Brock just grinned.  
  
_Please don't let this be a dream,_ Misty thought. Then she head her favorite song, "Eyes on Me," starting to play. Not only did she love the song, but it described her feelings for Brock perfectly. "Brock, do you hear that song?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"I love that song!" she exclaimed. "Let's dance!"  
  
In response, Brock put his arms around her waist, continuing to slow dance, through "Eyes on Me" and every other song that came on.  
  
Dancing with Brock reassured Misty that this was real.  
  
***  
  
For the next few hours, the party went on, with all the dancing and partying anyone could want. Finally, Brock and Misty headed off to a secluded corner of the stadium, to be alone.  
  
"Misty, I've been thinking, you realize this is still supposed to be our final night together," he said regretfully.  
  
"I'm trying not to remind myself of that," she said sadly.  
  
Brock just smiled. "Well, I think I have an idea."  
  
"Really?" Misty asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Well, I have my gym that I need to attend to," Brock began, "But your gym is already manned by your sisters. Maybe you could come live with me."  
  
Misty nodded her head. "Now, why didn't I think of that before?" she said, feeling stupid. "That's perfect!" Then, she fell silent.  
  
"But...what about Ash?"  
  
Brock didn't have much to say to that except the obvious. "You know that he needs to reside here, along with the rest of the Pokemon League."  
  
She sighed. "I know. But still...:"  
  
"Maybe we could just visit him a lot?" Brock suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Misty agreed. "Once every few weeks or so."  
  
"Speaking of Ash," Brock added with a twinkle in his eye, "Did I mention that I saw him dancing _quite a bit_ with Duplica tonight?"  
  
Misty's mouth flew open. "Ash likes _Duplica_? Really?"  
  
"I saw it with my very own two eyes," Brock responded. "No denying it, that boy has finally fallen for a girl."  
  
"First the Pokemon League, now Gary, now Duplica," Misty said with a sigh. "He's grown up quite a bit. Makes you feel like a proud mother, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well, a proud father at least," said Brock in jest.  
  
"He's done so much for us, too," Misty commented. "Without him, there wouldn't be...us."  
  
Brock grinned. "Do you think we should go thank him?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Maybe later, when the Party finally winds down," Brock finished for her.  
  
"Yes," Misty whispered seductively, giving him an incredibly passionate kiss. "Much, _much _later."  
  
The End


End file.
